


新婚小调

by Ericanotpear



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, fairytale, frog thor - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23215336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

在时间的始端，在日头的周圈，坐落有一个神明的王国。他们的人民富足，每日咏唱的歌不停下，杯中总有酒喝。所幸他们未被幸福灌醉，尚能维持善良与勇壮。日间，王国的街道人声鼎沸，热闹非凡。夜晚，各处民居门不闭户，路不拾遗。

照理来讲，能成为此王国的统治者，国王与王后必定无忧无虑，这国中，王公贵族不是忙着相爱，便是忙着宴饮。但国王与王后的快乐被一则不安的消息所侵扰。他们的两个孩子太过亲密，总是形影不离，他们虽不像双生子那样一同降生，却也亲密非常。

自小王子出生，大王子索尔便寸步不离。在洛基的命名日之前，索尔甚至为他提前选好了名字。而和其他人对于王子的期望不同，索尔叫他的弟弟“花朵”、“泉水”、“星星的火”等一切美好的事物。他盼望着那个柔软的婴孩能够长得像这些事物中的任何一种那般美丽。

自他们长至200岁，索尔要有的东西，洛基必有一份。而索尔要是没有的东西，洛基拿到了手，小王子也要想方设法去拿到同一份，偷取来给哥哥。

国王瞧见了，他摇摇头：“他们这样爱彼此，这不是一件好事。等我死去，只有一个人能够继承王国。”于是他思忖，让王后给他出出主意。

他的王后是一位聪慧的贵女，她的脑中充满许多男人们难以通晓的智慧。她给他提了一个主意：“吾爱，你可以将王国公平分割，给他们一人一半。”

“我该怎么分割才算公平？从东划到西，还是从南划到北？”

“你不能将王国简单分割，索尔要的一定要与洛基相同。如果分割得哪里有多，哪里有少，又有失公允。”王后提醒道。

“这事办不成的，我们得另外想一个办法。”国王摇了摇头，不愿意再多想。

他召来一位谋臣，他们商定了另外一个计划。他们把两位王子分开，将大王子送去军营学习格斗技巧和武器使用，让他通晓用兵之法和战斗奥秘；他们将小王子送去邻国的学城学习秘法和天文地理，教导他治国谋略与人性之实。

国王与谋臣商计一番，做出了决定：“待他们归来后，情感一定淡了许多，到那时我们再提出让王子们比试技艺，若谁胜了，便去做王。”

“你必定要为此吃苦头的。”他的妻子说道。她总是对的。

王子们尚未满500岁，便要被送去不同的地方修习。他们内心中充满了不舍。临行前一晚，索尔与洛基在王宫空旷的露台上坐下，肩头相靠。每天他们一同观赏月亮，此后却要在不同的土地上，望着同一片月。

“我不知父亲为什么要做出这个决定，我想他一定因为前两天的错事对我生气。”索尔说道，将他弟弟的肩膀抱住。

“父亲这样做，一定有他的道理。”他的弟弟还未有他一半健壮，四只手脚纤细而脸颊柔嫩，已经能说出一些大人话了。“你该去好好学习，我们才能长成父母亲那样优秀的神。”

“你说得对，但我还是伤心，我们兄弟要分别六百年。而我现在也才不过四百岁。那得是多长的日子呀。”

“一千六百个季节，七千二百个月，两万一千九百天。”洛基双眼望天，如同一只仰慕星空的猫那般，将星星的倒影装进自己深邃的眼眸。

“听起来很多。”索尔蒙头便再次拥抱弟弟，眼里沁出点热泪来。

“听起来不少。”洛基点点头。

“我会每天想一次你的。”

“那是一千六百个季节，七千二百个月，两万一千九百天。你的记性比不过时间。”洛基说道。

他们的身体分离，紧接着灵魂也被迫分离。次日，索尔和洛基踏上彩虹桥上不同色的光带，两个小小幼童，便要分散在九界两处。

正如智者所料，他们二人的记忆都未跑赢时间。洛基原本每三天便可到军营的书信成了一月一次的简信。在征战、械斗与狩猎的间隙，索尔也难能想起与弟弟一同消磨的童年时光。两百年过去，他们都到了充满了尴尬的青春期，说起任何一句幼时的誓言，都会自觉羞恼。此后洛基不再时常来信，只在新年庆祝时捎来祝福信，生日时送去礼物，上面的字句工整而形式化，祝福语则是从书里随意摘抄的诗句，可惜受了太多刀与铁熏陶的索尔并看不懂他弟弟写的祝词，在新年夜，他不过将信随便一塞，便跟着朋友们前去守岁。

第二个两百年，索尔已经记不清洛基的脸庞，他偶尔会想起洛基柔软的发丝，或者是一张圆润的、模糊的脸蛋，但已无法准确说出他弟弟的年岁与生日。洛基尚记得哥哥的生日，但礼物已不再兑现，一张贺卡仍然准时。他有时会想起索尔在宫墙内跑步的身影，可任一位神来说，那都远的像一个梦境。

第三个两百年，国王的计划看似已经达成，他的两位继承人都把对方遗忘。洛基与索尔只是记得自己有一位兄弟，却已经不再亲近。

对于索尔来说，洛基是遥远在学城钟楼上的一颗星星，是标在钟楼上的一个符号。他听见它每日敲响，却不去猜想是否那日是洛基坐值鼓钟。而对于洛基来说，索尔是绝尘而去的骑士中的一面旗子，他在高楼上望去，金戈铁马，人头攒动，每一位将士都是一尾黑色的鱼，只有旗子是鲜红色的，他猜想那一定是极重要的将士才能带旗前进。可索尔只是普通的骑马士兵。

国王听到这些报告，捻着胡子咧嘴微笑，他得意洋洋地跟王后说：“没有谁的情谊能够经历分离，即便是手足之情也是一样，小孩子更是健忘。”

正在梳妆的王后在镜子中看了他一眼，并不做声。她知道将兄弟二人长期分离的后果是什么，也不介意为这场冒出火苗的混沌之火添一把锡柴。

在第五百九十九年的五月节，王后给他们每人写信。她问洛基：“你想不想见到索尔？他来信问起你的境况，他迫不及待地想要和你团聚。”

洛基回信，言辞中满是惊讶与拘谨：“谢谢兄长的挂念，待我的结业仪式结束，我会去见他，带去我给他的礼物。”

她问索尔：“你想不想见到洛基？他来信关切地询问你的伤势，他迫不及待地想要和你团聚。”

索尔是个粗人，他捏着比他拇指细不少的羽毛笔，写下几行字来：“谢谢他，我会回来早些。”

他们二人的内心都敲响了愧疚的钟，为过去几百年对彼此的忽视而感到不安和内疚。原来兄弟是这样思念自己，而我又做了什么事值得他去这样做呢？洛基慌忙地着手准备给索尔的礼物，他的口袋里值钱的全是草药和上古藏书，这些都不适合送给武士。

索尔则是在夜半时分梦见了与弟弟的少年时光，他在梦里为自己说的那句“每日我都会想你”而感到脸颊发烫，他醒来，在抽屉里翻找任何精巧美丽的物件，任何适合送给一位学究的礼物，可是那里只有发臭的野兽獠牙和擦汗的亚麻布。索尔长叹一声，这是近一百余年来，他第一次为了人际交往而发愁。

六月清晨，在爱神殿的圆环形宫殿群的中央，王后陛下在夜风中将信件叠放在一块，她的笑声如同风中仙乐那样轻。

与此同时，学成的厚墙与军营的柴堆旁都出现了黑影，他们需要在晨钟与号角响起前离开，才能在日头高起时，赶到阿斯加德的市集上去。


	2. Chapter 2

月亮沉到海洋里，太阳从山峰中显现。索尔与洛基各自走了二十里路。索尔从贩子手里借了一匹骏马赶路。而洛基要比他聪明得多，他将自己变成了一只马，把绿丝绸长袍变成了刺绣马鞍。两匹马与一位战士同时破开清晨浓雾，在路上奔走。

当索尔到达市集入口时，他已被黑斗篷捂得一身臭汗。他把马拴好，把靴子从厚厚的粪泥里拔出来。他闻了一口马厩的味道，这与他在军营中所习惯的气味没有什么不同。

“啊呀！”他听到一声惊叫，从马厩的阴暗角落传来。

索尔往前一瞧，一个穿着墨绿色长斗篷的矮个子正把自己的脚从马粪泥中拔出来，他的袍子下摆也沾满了星星点点的粪便。他倒不像个鬼鬼祟祟的偷马贼，索尔想，他像个误入马厩的贵公子。

那个矮个子跌跌撞撞地后退，不一会儿就半倒在柱子旁，他扒拉住了那根脏兮兮的木棍，把兜帽给扯了下来。索尔这才看清了那矮个少年，他生得肤白，黑色发丝黏在鬓角与脸颊，显然是被这污浊环境吓了一跳。

他像位被打包好的天使，只不巧隔空投送到了马厩里。

“你没事吧？”索尔问道。

“这儿好脏！”少年叹道，胸口起伏数次。“我的脚陷进泥里了。我该怎么出去？”

“你是怎么进来的，就得怎么出去。”索尔如实回答道。他在心中赞叹了少年的美丽，同时为这荒谬的问题发笑。

“我走不了，我的鞋子很薄。”少年回答道。他望着脚脖子处的脏污，努力平复着自己的心情。

“你的马在哪儿？”

“我没有马。”少年回答。

“那你来马厩干什么？偷马？”索尔问道。

少年昂起头来看着他，他体量纤细，即便是眼神凶狠，也吓不着什么人。他不愿说。为了找一个隐蔽的地方由马变回人身，他不得不屈尊来到这个破旧马厩。当你是一只马时，这儿的粪泥还没不过半个马蹄呢。

不消让少年再次找别的说辞，那高大的汉子俯身，拿一只手把他拦腰抱起。少年的一半身子挂在他的背上，两只长腿挂在他身前。他闻到了男人身上的臭味，这男人闻起来像是在马厩里活了半辈子。

他还没能讶异得拍打男人宽厚的背，便被握住腰部，放在了马厩门口的干草堆旁边。洛基站稳了脚跟，他扯过还挂在男人肩膀上的斗篷，甩出了一排泥星子。男人大笑，拍拍他的肩膀，说：“不用谢。”

洛基瞧着他的脸，鼻梁高挺，双眼如星，他也不难看嘛！他在心里评判道。只是这身子骨粗野，像一个大字不识的农民。但男人的金发打了不少的辫子，洛基恍然大悟，他定是一个英灵战士。

“我身上全是马厩的味道。”洛基说道，又补了一句：“你身上也是。”

“嘿！”男人愣了愣，又笑了出来：“身上的气味又不会因为我抱了你一次就传染，你在里头呆了够久了，兄弟。”

“好啊，那我建议你洗一次澡。你臭得要命”洛基说，脸上红了一片，他是第一次和英灵战士说话，也许也是第一次和英灵战士吵架。为了不让那男人回嘴，他扯了袍子的下摆就快步走开了。

市集的人流摩肩接踵，索尔显然是里头过高的异类，他的眼前总是很多人的头顶，散发着不同的奇怪气味。在人员拥挤的街道上，他难得见到几个感兴趣的摊位，仅有吃食也许还能让人满意，但他又不能在训练季吃得满嘴流油再回军营里去。

索尔来到草药铺子，学城中的药品研究学发展兴盛，也许洛基会对新奇的药品原料有兴趣。

“您要什么？”摊主问他。

他说不出任何一个药品的名字，索尔讪讪地问他什么材料最贵。

“那得是上好毒药，如颠茄、蜘蛛毒囊和黑精灵的唾液。”他诚实地回答。

“我那温柔可爱的弟弟肯定用不着这些东西！”索尔默默念着，接着便走了。

草药铺子旁边便是书籍摊，摊主正在就地晾晒羊皮典籍。

“我要最好的那本书。”索尔单刀直入。

“那得是这套百科全书，里面记载了九界所有事物的信息，这套书总共有一百多本，每本大概有一个竖起的手掌那么厚。”

“我那纤细弱小的弟弟怎么能举起这样大的书去看呢？”索尔心想，又摇了摇头。

在书籍摊旁边，几个远道而来的矮人正在整理他们的货品，照例，索尔走上前去，将一袋阿斯加德币拍在了柜台上，惹得其他顾客都侧目相看。

“我要这里最好的武器！”索尔说道。

“我们这儿有恒星核心做的战斧，它叫破晓者。这是最贵的。”矮人摊主说道，将他身后的箱子打开了，一个半人高的战斧静静躺在里面，用白纱裹着，像一个铁做的新娘。。

索尔否定了，三个弟弟洛基也举不起这东西。

“有没有更加精细，嗯……美丽一些的武器？”

“您要的是第二贵的东西吧，我们这儿还有一把用华纳海姆钢、金子和钻石做的匕首。如尼文纹满了刀尖，各色蓝宝石点缀着刀把。魔法使用者可以用它来近身攻击，而战士们可以用它来防身。”

“它在何处？多少钱？”索尔已经打开了钱袋子，想要带东西走人了。

“您得和我这位顾客协商一下，他也有意购买。”狡猾的矮人搓着手说道。

索尔往柜台一角的方向看去，那位漂亮的少年就站在那儿，显然被他的突然出现坏了心情。还没等索尔开口，他便疾步来到了矮人面前。“这不公平！我先看到的这东西。”

“公平交易，价高者得。”矮人无辜地摊手。“我建议您们协商一下。”

索尔等少年靠近他，显然他的气势是准备和索尔决斗。他的绿色斗篷上没有一星半点的脏污，长袍下摆也奇迹般地缩短了。

“听着。”少年扯了扯他的袖子。“我可以出很多钱，我要这把匕首。”

“不行。”索尔拒绝了，他实在找不到另一个能配上洛基的体面礼物。“我逛了一天才找到这么个好东西。”

“你可以下次来！”少年说，他皱起眉头。“他们每年都会带一把奇珍宝物来集市的。”

“我不愿。我等不了一年了。”索尔半是认真，半是故意地再次拒绝。他有些享受少年因他的一举一动而情绪波动。“好吧，我再去问问老板，能不能让他做个复刻品？我愿意再等一阵。”

“你是个笨蛋，矮人做武器只做孤品，任何一件武器都是独一无二的，不然他为何说‘价高者得’？”

“这样吧，朋友，我给你掏钱，买一个稍次一些的，你下回来，还可以拿同样的钱买到明年的珍品。”

少年看着他，碧绿的眸子一闪不闪，双唇张开，舌头弹动。他说：“做梦。”

“谁要比人次一等？我要最好的东西，配得上使用者的名头。”

索尔觉得太阳穴麻痛，说：“那我得怎么办？把这东西拿银线割开？你一半我一半？还是怎样？到底怎样才能算是公平？”他灵机一动，语气柔软了一些，说：“朋友，你就行行好，我这是送给亲爱的人的礼物，他绝对配得上这把匕首，若不是最好的，我送出去也蒙羞。” 

少年瞪大了眼睛，像是受了什么侮辱，他说：“我向您保证吧！我也是给亲爱的人送礼，而他的地位和出身，配这把匕首是对他的不敬，只是这集市上找不到更好的东西了，我才买了这东西。”

“你说要怎样吧，反正我不会放手的，我们就在这里耗着。”索尔在那个大木桩子上坐了下来，那少年则像是在思索什么似的，突然不做声了。

“这样吧，既然您是一位战士，我愿意和您决斗来夺取这个礼物。”少年将自己右手的手套摘下，露出五根细长的手指来。他把那手套甩在了索尔的胸口，那细棉布的白色手套就挂在索尔的前襟上。

索尔显然没料到事情会如此发展，他的粗手稍稍用力就能把那手指给握断，要和这纤纤少年决斗，不知要如何压制自己的蛮力。他完全不介意和这位少年有什么肉体接触，或者是“摔跤”，或者是“扭打”，但这都不该发生在市集的泥地里，倒是应该发生在温暖的篝火旁，或者是羽毛做的绒床上。

“您若是认真的，那我们得找个隐蔽的地方，这里不适合决斗。”索尔将那棉布手套拿下，放进了口袋里。

少年点了点头，表情认真。“那就听阁下的意见办。”

他们一同走到了第一次见面的马厩旁，巨大的干草堆成了最好的掩护，索尔划定了区域，并和少年做了决斗的约定，他认为只要伤到了任何部分的躯体，就算是那一方输了。

“悉听尊便！”少年回答道。

“那我们背对背吧，各自走开二十步，走到了之后转身，就可以进行决斗了。”索尔说道，他们齐声倒数了三二一，各自开始走自己的步子。

五步，索尔稍有些心虚，也许他可以再从军营里逃出来一次，买个更好的礼物送给洛基，也许那套百科全书还不错看。

十步，他开始盘算着，该如何把那位少年撂倒，又不至于让自己看起来像是欺凌弱小，毕竟他太瘦弱了，像是一座会动的白玉雕像，任何一部分碎裂了都会让他痛得大叫。索尔还没有见过任何一个漂亮少年呢，可他见了一个，就要和他决斗了。

最后五步，索尔开始仔细计算，该用什么招式，才会让那少年少痛一些，也许拍打一些背部就可以，或者是扫腿让他绊倒？他摇了摇头，还是将他拍倒吧，这样至少体面一些。

他转过身来，正要向少年的方向奔去，只听破空一声大喊，索尔便觉头疼欲裂，眼前散布星星斑点，每一点均是不同的颜色，等这阵子过了，他又觉得地上的甘草地变得无限的大，他一跳起来，尽然可以跳出比自己身高高无数倍。

同时，他的身上发冷，他的眼睛看不清自己的躯体，只得用手胡乱摸，摸到的只是光溜溜的滑腻表面。

“这是什么术法？”索尔大吼出声，等到眼前最后一个星星的斑点散去了，他才落到地面上。他耳清目明，猛然发现自己发出的吼声竟然是“呱”，“呱”，“呱”。

他抬起手——其实是两只蹼，又看看自己的脚——还是两只蹼！索尔·奥丁森现在是一只青蛙！他往前上方看去，那个和他决斗的少年有二十个他那么高，现在正居高临下地望着索尔蛙。

少年看起来没有他做的事情那般恶毒，他踌躇了一会儿，又是皱起眉头思考，又是踱步，他看着地上跳动着的青蛙，他走一步，那只青蛙便跑到他的身边，少年看着他，良心不安之时又忍不住笑出声来。

末了，他终于对索尔蛙开口说话了，而那只愤怒的青蛙正在努力跳起来扒拉住他的长袍。“我猜我得说抱歉……我没办法，我猜你是战士，你会接受这样的挑战。”少年忍不住咯咯笑了几声，愤怒的青蛙想要咬他的脚指头，又想起自己没有牙。“不得不说，你原本看起来就不错，但变成青蛙更可爱了。”

“呱！！！！呱！！！！”索尔蛙语气强烈地叫着，这两句的意思是：赶紧把我变回来。

少年慢慢地蹲了下来，对着跳到他膝头那般高的青蛙说：“我得告诉你解咒的办法是不是？这是一个古老的解咒方法，你应该听过那个古老的故事，你就照着华纳公主的故事情节来解咒吧，你懂我意思吧？”他拿着指头蹭着自己嘴唇，缓缓地站起身来。

什么故事？我从来不听童话故事！天哪，你这是要杀了我！索尔蛙跳着，将他的斗篷下摆扯住，他想起了早上的少年，愤怒中的理智浮了上来。这个少年铁定是个巫师，他既能自己变身动物，也能把别人变成动物，天哪，太过分了。索尔蛙心想，今后无论是我和洛基谁当了王，都要把邪恶的巫师给逐出阿斯加德！

“别扯着我的斗篷，我得去买匕首了，小青蛙。”少年像早晨那般，将衣服下摆扯过，快步走出了马厩。只不过这次，有一只怒火中烧的青蛙跟在他的后头。

他蹦着，蹦着，青蛙追寻的小法师匿在了茫茫人流之中。


	3. Chapter 3

如果你作为人出生在阿斯加德，那是足够的好运。这里物产丰饶，四季如春，更别提阿萨人那长久的寿命，超越其他种族的力量和九界尖端的科技。

体验了一千年这样富饶生活的索尔现在可以告诉你：当阿萨人自然是幸福，但当一只阿萨蛙实在是太痛苦了。

他在这个市集上跳了一个黄昏，不下十次差点被脚丫子踩死，掉进泥沟里三次，甚至被一个小女孩指着尖叫。索尔自惭形秽地躲着她的目光。他听着那句“妈妈，这只青蛙好恶心啊，我不想靠近他”，那颗小小的蛙心又碎了一点。

他蹦了半个晚上，没能找到那个少年的影子。只见着路灯也被熄灭，市集上的人越来越少，他拿蹼抹了一把脸，垂头丧气地待在一块石头上。他想起了军营和他告的假，这是索尔五百九十九年来他第一次告假，若是不早些回去，他可能便要不能按时回归宫廷。

最终，他想起了洛基，自是觉得脸面丢尽，若是他的弟弟知道了此事，他会作何感想呢？索尔还会不会是他眼中无所不能、勇气非凡的大哥？

夜里寒霜降下，但索尔完全不冷，他发现了自己腹中有奇怪的欲望，比如说喝泥地上的水和用舌头捕蚊子。他用蹼捂住了自己嘴，惊恐地从石块上跌下来。“我在想什么呀，难道我就要这样当一只青蛙？然后以后呢？和其他的青蛙生活在一起？有一个青蛙老婆，生一堆小青蛙？”

索尔晕晕乎乎地想着自己抱着一堆小青蛙的样子，甚至发现自己哭不出来，青蛙没有泪腺。他此时也不晓得青蛙只会在交配季节待在一起，也不知道青蛙小时候是一个个可爱的蝌蚪。

除去这些奇怪的想象，我们可以从那位施法少年的角度看这只青蛙，首先，索尔是体态良好，体型健壮，一身绿色表皮颜色均匀，表面光滑。他的蹦跳高度比平常的青蛙要高一倍，力气也比正常青蛙大三倍左右，他在任何母青蛙眼里都会是一只帅气的公青蛙，甚至那些动物学究见了他，也要赞叹一句：“这只青蛙真漂亮！”至于他为何不受大家喜欢，自然也是因为他是一只青蛙。但话说回来了，人类不喜欢青蛙，青蛙也不必喜欢人类嘛。

索尔蹦跳着，孤寂地在整条街上游荡，他的小小蛙脑里没有想出解决这个事情的办法来，只能先去找得体的食物填饱肚子，顺便再把自己泡在水里过夜。本能告诉他，青蛙若是离水太久，便会脱水死亡。

此时，集市上的人群都已经散去，店铺也都关上门，栓上闩。道路尽头仅有一家还亮着招牌，那是集市上的一家旅馆，他们通宵营业。索尔蹦上了一个窗台，恰巧发现那是这家旅馆的餐厅后厨，借助他强大的弹跳力，索尔从通风窗跳了进去，掉在一个水桶之中。

他从中扑腾了两下，又大饮了几口水，扒拉着桶边缘再次借力起跳。索尔发现他来到了一个放满了食物的桌面上，这里有肉块、汤和熏鱼，他舔了一口肉块，发现自己吃不下这东西，只好勉强喝了几口浓汤填饱肚子。休整完毕，索尔从后厨蹦了出来，这次他格外小心，在桌面和椅子的掩盖下前进，躲过了酒吧侍女和服务生的眼睛。他小心翼翼地走过餐厅。把自己埋在窗帘后面，静观其变。

索尔的青蛙本能其实在诱骗他出门，前去湿漉漉的池塘和沼泽里过活，但他坚决要留在有人烟气的地方维持自己的人类本能。他坐下来，像一位真正的青蛙战士那样观察四周，思索局势。

也许命运给了他一些奇妙的奖励，索尔从窗帘缝隙里看见了一个熟悉的身影，这是这一天他第三次撞见这件斗篷了，他差点掀开窗帘就往那个方向跳去，再把自己青蛙身子黏在那个小法师的脸上。

但他咬牙忍住了（对于青蛙来说，咬牙就是把嘴抿得很紧），索尔使用了他在狩猎时的耐心，他会跟踪这个小法师直到他回到他的住处，再将他搞得一团糟！

洛基难得睡了这六百年来最好的一个觉。学城的生活清苦而规律，绝不让任何一个学生睡到八点整。洛基甚是怀疑，正是因为此类清规戒律的实施，他才不能生长成高大勇猛的年轻人。

现在的他四肢纤长，躯干瘦弱，皮肤苍白，脸颊窄小，举不起过重的武器，有时候搬书也会觉得疲累。好在学城并不崇尚力量，没人会因为他躯体上的瘦弱而瞧不起他。为发掘洛基的潜能，学城为他专门请了芬撒里尔的宫廷魔法师来教授他秘传术法。现在，他刚要满九百岁，是一个学识渊博的高年级学生，也是个出类拔萃的术士。

再过一年，洛基就会重新回归宫廷，履行王子的职责。

而他现在正安静地在旅店的绒床上睡作一团，被子裹着他的下半身，其中一个枕头被他紧抱在怀里。同时，一只彻夜难眠的青蛙正在床旁的书桌上看着他。

“他睡着了也没那么惹人烦啊。”索尔蛙想着，努力伸长了脖子看着熟睡的少年。“说话气势这样足，肯定是哪里的富足人家的孩子。”他看着少年裸露出的前胸，那皮肤在阳光下几乎白至透明。“不不，他这样白，一定是贵族家的人，只有他们不用劳作，才能不被太阳晒到。”

他又歪了歪头，小声地呱了一句。“不对，他还会魔法呢，阿斯加德本来就少有法师，除了外来的法师之外，只有芬撒里尔的法师了。”索尔下了结论，他得是一个外国人才对！但他转念一想：“若是他冲着我来的该怎么办呢？他们把阿斯加德第一王子变成了青蛙，那岂不是是对我们国家不利？——可他又那样小，不像是个小间谍啊？”

“呱！呱！”索尔心烦意乱，自言自语出声，语句均是变成了蛙言蛙语，聒噪非常。那少年自然被他吵醒，摸着床沿起身。

“青蛙？”少年见了他，也不慌张忙乱，只是挑着眉看他，同时在捋顺自己的头发。“你是怎样找着我的呀？”

索尔把自己昨夜用蹼蘸着墨水写成的纸条展示了出来：“我来找解咒方法。”

“你得自己去找呀，找个认识的姑娘，他们都可信这些童话了。”少年并不理会他，只是继续整理自己的头发。

索尔展示出了第二张纸条，在少年面前晃荡，希望引起他的注意：“如果我不能变回人类的话，阿斯加德会很危险。”

少年念着这行字，接着咯咯笑了出来。“啊呀，你是什么大人物呀？阿斯加德还会停摆？你可太看得起自己了。”他听着青蛙又叫了两声“呱、呱”以示反抗，终于发了慈悲，抬手给青蛙降下绿色的魔法。“我让你能够用通用语说话。”

“我在想你到底是不是个坏巫师！”索尔蛙说，他见着少年斜睨着他，又接着说：“好巫师即便是想给人一个教训，当一个晚上的青蛙也就够了。”

“去找一个认识的姑娘，让她来帮你解咒就好。”少年脱下了上半身的袍子，在窗口换上一身洁白的衬衣。索尔蛙来不及回避，只见得一窗阳光将那漂亮柔韧的躯体勾勒出轮廓，衬衣的衣料透着风，笼着白臂膊。

“谁都觉得青蛙恶心，我昨夜一晚都怕被人踩死。”索尔跳到窗台上，对着少年申辩道。

他能看出来少年已经被他闹烦了，这个认真的法师对着他一字一句说道：“青蛙才不

恶心，它们可爱得很呢！要我说，还是某些人类恶心一些。”

“你哪知道我这一晚上受了多少委屈，连小孩都绕着我走。”索尔回敬。

“那一定是你做了什么事情让他们讨厌你了，我小时候才不讨厌青蛙呢！”那少年回嘴道。

“好呀，你一定是故意把我变成青蛙的！你这个可恶的混账法师。”索尔也恼了，他从窗台起跳，一下跳到了少年的脸颊上。猝不及防的少年一个踉跄跌在地上。“快点给我解咒，不然我就永远不放过你了！”

索尔的四肢牢牢地抓着少年的脸颊，直到他倒在了地上，欲图用手把这只青蛙扒拉下来。霎时，一阵奇怪的、熟悉的眩晕袭来，索尔仿佛经历了第二次的变身，天旋地转，满目光芒，他从少年的脸上跌了下来。背面着地，差一些成了一只四脚朝天的死蛙。

待光芒离开他的双目，索尔从地上坐了起来，他往前看去，不见什么少年，只见一团混乱的衣物散在地上，那少年似乎人间蒸发一般，整个人体没了踪影。索尔急着寻找他的身影，一跳蹦上了那团衣物。

“疼！”他脚下那团衣服说话了，吓得索尔蛙又蹦了个一米高。

“好疼啊。”那声音小得如同嗫嚅，接着，那件白衬衫的领子口钻出了一条两指粗细的小蛇，细腻的绿色鳞片铺满了头部与背部，腹部则换做青白色的鳞片。他仰着身子看着周围，显然还不知发生了何事。

待少年看清了身体，一声尖叫从房间中央爆发开来：“啊————————！！！！”

他也变成了动物，甚至是一条弱小的，碧绿的蛇！

索尔蛙——那可能的始作俑者听到了那一声尖叫，内心竟然满是慌乱。那条发狂的绿色小蛇开始在自己的衣物里钻来钻去，妄图找到什么解决方法，或者仅仅只是为了排解焦虑。

等到那团布再也不动了，索尔蛙才有勇气上前掀开白色的布料，那只青蛇窜了出来，将索尔蛙的躯干绞住了，他动弹不得。索尔这才想起：“蛇是可以吃青蛙的，天啊，我为什么要靠近他呢？”

一种本能的恐慌让索尔不停舞动着四肢，想要推开那不断靠近他的蛇头。

“你可以告诉我，为什么我也中了自己的魔法，被你变成了这样吗？”小青蛇怒不可遏地绞紧了他的身子。“如果我变不回来，我就先把你给吃了。”

索尔·奥丁森，24小时前仍然是阿斯加德第一王子，24小时候变成了阿斯加德青蛙，并被一只法师变成的小蛇威胁人身安全。而现在的麻烦是，他根本无法回他提出的问题。


	4. Chapter 4

市集上的木偶剧场在午后准时开放，一面低矮的屏风被剜了一个长方形的孔洞，为做木偶的舞台。许多孩童和父母坐在小矮凳上，等待幕布拉开。

“很久很久以前，在华纳海姆，曾经有这样一位公主。她生得美丽，又聪颖机灵。可是公主有一个缺陷，她的性格傲慢，有时待人甚至可以说是任性。一有不顺心便会发起脾气来。”

一个穿着粉色长裙的布偶钻了出来，趾高气昂地走过。

“公主长大至八百岁，眼见出落成一位华纳美人。她的美貌与财富吸引八方贵人前来求亲。只是因公主的性格依旧，一大半的求婚者都被奚落了一番，灰溜溜地被打发回家去了。”

“公主”的布偶仍然是那般趾高气昂，它戴着金色的王冠，对前来求婚的“王子”爱理不理，“王子”便离开了。

“眼见着公主即将二十岁，但一次恋爱也没经历过，更是凭借着坏脾气得罪了周围国家的年轻王子们。国王急得抓耳挠腮。终于，在公主气走了最后一个求婚贵族之后，他将公主关在了花园里，并声称：‘你在这儿见到的下一个人，无论他是人是鬼，你都得和他谈场恋爱才行。’”

“国王”对着公主说完这番话之后，便转头离开，还关上了花园的小门，“公主”则是伤心地卧在地上哭泣。突然，从花园里，探头探脑地跳出来一只青蛙。

“公主见状，更是哭得伤心，她原本以为最差的就是一位园丁，哪知道进来的是一只青蛙呢？那只青蛙居然说话了，它说：‘公主啊，你不用担忧，你只用亲吻我，我就会变成一位王子。’”

“可公主怎么愿意呢？国王被告知了此事，虽不忍心将爱女嫁给一位青蛙，但实在无法违抗自己的誓言，他便让公主和青蛙走了。公主哭哭啼啼地离开了宫殿，和青蛙搬去沼泽泥里去了。”

“在沼泽泥里，她不能再穿漂亮的裙子，只能做一位合格的村妇，每天为青蛙丈夫张罗着做饭，打理沼泽里的小木棚，青蛙丈夫每日却也会为公主带来一些食物，还有鲜花和布料，让公主在沼泽里也能生活得体面。”

“终于，在公主停止哭泣，并将她的眼泪全部转化为微笑之后，她终于愿意吻她的丈夫了，那时，她爱这个青蛙的灵魂，而这只青蛙也早早地爱上她了。青蛙变成了一位英俊的白马王子，沼泽变成了百亩花园和猎场，而他们的木棚变成了富丽堂皇的宫殿。公主喜极而泣，再次亲吻她的丈夫。从此之后，他们幸福快乐地生活在一起。”

坐在最后一排矮凳上的青蛙在幕布拉下之前便开始鼓掌，却被旁边的小蛇用尾巴揽过一只蹼阻止。

“他们演得真好啊。”索尔赞叹道。

“别引起小孩的注意，他们见了我们会尖叫的。”洛基小声提示道。

“不瞒你说，我从前从来没有听过童话故事，即使大人们要给我讲，我也不喜欢听。没想到啊，这个故事还不错。”

“是吗？我倒觉得还蛮俗套的。《新婚小调》这个故事糅合了几个不同国家的故事。比方说中庭的《青蛙王子》和约顿海姆的《青眼睛矮国王》。只不过他们后来把它的背景给移植到了华纳海姆，听起来更加时髦了而已。”洛基解释道。

索尔还有满肚子的疑问，他问洛基：“它的名字听起来也挺时髦的，《新婚小调》不就是一首歌嘛。”

洛基活动了一下身子，回答道：“那是华纳海姆出名的一首民间歌谣，在民间流传的过程之中跟这个童话故事联系起来了而已。”

“这被你说完，一点儿也不浪漫了。”索尔跳下了矮凳，洛基紧跟上去。

“本来这就是民间传说而已，学城里还有专门研究它们的教授呢。”

“哎，还是当个粗人好，我知道的有趣的故事越少，就有更多有趣的故事等着我去听。”索尔蛙快乐地呱了几声。

“你们在军营里，也不学字词和文法吗？”洛基问道。

索尔挥了挥蹼，回答：“我们的老师只要求我们会看报告和文章而已，不要求我们有那么高的品味呀。战争和谋略才是战士的浪漫。不过，我的长官说，他们也许会在结业考试之前教我们几招讨女人喜欢的技巧，这样我们也就能在社交场上更受欢迎，谈起恋爱也更加得心应手。”

“哈哈，那我可以告诉你，你的手段除了能够撩拨那些女战士之外，对其他的女孩可没什么吸引力。”

索尔的蛙眼瞧着他，说：“你怎么知道？你又不是女孩子。”

“学城的女孩子可难弄多了。”

“那我便去找一个女战士吧，我也不多求了。”

小蛇讪讪地笑了出来，吐着细小的信子说：“你现在是一只青蛙，拜托。你要找也只能找到一只母青蛙。但是说不准呢，你在母青蛙中比在女孩子中要受欢迎多了。”

索尔刚想就此反驳，却仔细地打量了一下小蛇的样子，又跑去他的尾巴出仔细观察，恍然大悟道：“天哪，小法师，我晓得了。”

“你晓得什么？”洛基说，预感到青蛙不会说出什么好话来。

“你是一只小母蛇！你的尾巴这样短，又细，虽然我看不见你的生殖器……”

洛基身形迅捷地再次将这只青蛙用身子绞紧了，索尔猝不及防，只得祈求小蛇让他继续说下去：“我自小很喜欢蛇！我看的第一本书便是讲蛇的，所以我还算了解的你身体。你别在绞紧我了，早上你就差点把我给弄死。”

“你这么说……难道你在早上施法的时候便是想把我变成蛇了？”洛基问道，继续把青蛙绞得连声惨叫。

“你听我解释嘛！小法师！我可能在那一瞬间，可能想了一下子‘你好像蛇’……具体发生了什么，我也不晓得了。”

“那是因为你这只蠢青蛙，拿嘴碰了我的嘴来着。”

索尔奋力挣扎着，左手的蹼不慎摸了一把洛基的尾巴，而小蛇仿佛被按到了开关的弹簧，在青蛙的脖子上缩成一团。

“小法师，别再卷了！我要喘不过气了！”

索尔想起早上的情景，他可是好声好气地劝了暴怒的小蛇整整半个小时，才让他把自己给放开。索尔想起这段经历，还觉得自己口才不错呢！毕竟是他提醒了小蛇他身子太小，根本没法吞下大青蛙，小蛇才同意不杀他。

“我没法控制……你刚刚碰了什么地方？”小蛇的声音闷闷地从他背后传来。

“我可能碰了你的交接器。”

“什么？”

“就是……我基本确定你是一条小母蛇了。”索尔虽觉羞赧，仍然是说了。

小蛇冰凉的身子从他身上滑了下来，在他面前优雅地把身体蜷成一团。他说：“所以，你用我的法术，把我变成了一只蛇，还是一只小母蛇。我是不是得谢谢你？勇猛的战士？”洛基忍不住紧接着质问了一句：“你脑子里到底都在想些什么？”

这只青蛙垂头丧气地望着地面，说：“我也不晓得啊，我并不是术士。而且照你的话来说，我亲了你，应当可以解咒，怎么会把这个法术也传给你了呢？哎，我也烦得很。”

“因为你是主动来亲了我的，就好像传染病一样，你把这个法术传染给我了。在童话里，解咒人需要与被施法者心意相通，并且自愿去解咒才行。”

索尔说：“所以，你想啊，你一开始就不该给我施咒。为了区区一把匕首就下此毒手，这也算是自作自受。”

小蛇眯着眼靠近他，吐着信子说：“我最后说一次，那把匕首本来便是我先看上的，是你耍无赖不肯放手。而且这个法术并不难解，只要一个真爱之吻就能解开。你是个战士，不至于连个喜欢的姑娘都没有吧？”

青蛙凑上前认真地看着他：“不好意思，我还真的想不起来任何一位。”

小蛇甩了下尾巴表示惊讶：“我以为所有军营里的战士都是玩女孩儿的好手呢！”

“你这是听谁说的，军营里规章制度可不比你们那里少，我们很少能够出去。和女孩唯一的亲密接触就是在练武场上，而且她们很有可能把我们揍得妈都不认识。”

“那你们不会和女战士参加新年舞会吗？”

索尔蛙举起了一个蹼，说：“首先，没有进行结业考试的英灵战士不能参加新年舞会。其次，就算有特别能和女战士混的来的战士，那也是少之又少的。”

洛基见缝插针地问道：“那你就没有……喜欢的男战士？”

索尔摇摇头，说：“在我喜欢上他们之前，他们中的好多就喜欢上我了。可是我身负大任，暂时还不能谈情说爱。”

小蛇转过头去，顺便翻了个白眼。青蛙则一蹦一跳地跟上了。“你呢，小法师？你有没有谁能够解咒的？这样吧，我陪你去找解咒人，等你变回人了，再把我的咒给解掉。”

“……没有。”洛基回答。

“是女孩没有吧？男孩呢？也没有？或者是暗恋对象？”青蛙不死心地打探道。

“没有。好吧，要说原因嘛……”小蛇再次抬起了前半身，三角脸对着青蛙的大眼睛一字一句地说道：“我身负大任，暂时还不能谈·情·说·爱·”

说完，小蛇便再次匍匐在地上快速前进，把青蛙甩在了后面。

行进到了傍晚，他们也不知要去到哪儿，阿斯加德仙宫的主殿在远处高耸入云，夕阳照射之下如同一排巨大的金色风笛，遥遥望见两旁的英灵战士雕像沐浴金光，肃穆如初。而一旁的芬撒里尔则是冒出了白金色的云雾，天空上的云被吸引而来，绵绵不断成了制作仙衣的材料源。青蛙和小蛇被这一美景感染，站在道路的一旁眺望宫殿。

末了，仍是索尔打破了沉默，说：“小法师，这样下去也不是办法，我们得像个解决方案。”

小蛇在他身边蜷缩成一团，也望着宫殿的方向若有所思。如果他仍然拥有人的躯体，解除魔咒不过弹指一挥间的事。早知事情会变成如此，洛基一定在早上就把这只青蛙变回来。这种魔咒得由施咒人亲自解咒才有效，从源头算起，他是这只青蛙的施咒人，而他的施咒人又是这只青蛙，而他俩现在双双没有魔法。除非有一位法力高强的法师，她的法力强大到能够从外部暴力解除咒语，他们两位才能双双变回人类。洛基数着芬撒里尔飘落的云雾，一个伟大的计划正在脑海里成型。

“我想到了。”他说，用尾巴拉过青蛙的一只蹼，示意他建筑方位。

“你看，那里是芬撒里尔，教我法术的老师在里面修行，运气好的话，我老师的老师也会在。全阿斯加德最顶尖的法师都在里头。如果求他们帮忙，说不定能够帮我们两个人强行解咒。”

“对啊！小法师。”青蛙忍不住又跳了个一米高。“而且芬撒里尔里头全是花花草草，有一只蛇和一只青蛙进去，那必定也不会有什么异常。”

“我们可以在晚上进去，那时候的侍女值班轮岗，有十五分钟的空闲时间。我们可以从引水渠里游进去。”

小蛇开始迅速制定计划，而小青蛙也在帮他补充：“然后我们可以在中央水池里待到白天，这样我们两个也都不会脱水而死。”

“好啊！”他们俩异口同声地说，达成了第一次的赞同。

兴奋的小蛇和青蛙此时并未察觉出异常，若不是因为他们是一同在芬撒里尔中长大的孩子，怎么会对芬撒里尔如此熟悉，而想出这样绝妙的计划？被冲昏了头脑的少年人们总是会忽略许多熟悉的细节，包括对方身上那迷人的亲近感，小蛇漂亮的皮肤正好是索尔最喜爱的一类，而青蛙健壮的跳跃姿势让洛基想到了年少梦里对于童话故事中的想象。世间本来没有这样的巧事，只是有命运的纺锤在不断编织。

小蛇和青蛙在互相助力间一同跃起，掉进了一辆运输马车里，随着一车货品向着宫殿群疾驰而去。


	5. Chapter 5

在颠簸的运输马车上，有这样两位兄弟——伊瓦和亚力，他们不过400岁，却一等一的调皮。他们的父亲做着给芬撒里尔送酒的生意，每星期都要送去定份额的甜酒。这兄弟俩在今日清晨时醒来，觉着无聊，只想着去运输马车里偷点东西玩玩，不巧，他们的父亲没发现货物堆里的小偷，便赶着车出发了。

青蛙在跳上货车之后，便松懈成了一滩蛙皮。他太疲累了，只想找一个地方睡一觉，或者补补水。小蛇拿头拱了拱他的鸣囊，吓得青蛙打了个响嗝。

“别出声！这里可不止我们两个人。”小蛇嘶嘶地吐着气，用尾巴指了指前处的两个矮影。伊瓦和亚力分饮了一整瓶酒，正趴在酒桶上呼呼大睡。

“嘿！我忍不住。”青蛙回答，一声细小的呱从他的嘴角漏出来，短小却有力。“如果你注意到了的话，我早上也是控制不住叫声。我也想知道我是怎么了。”他瘫坐在酒瓶子旁边，烦忧满盈在心头，他皱着眉头继续呱了一声，见着小蛇转头看她，便拿蹼堵住嘴巴。

“求偶季节时的青蛙是不会停止唱歌的，他们会尽力吸引伴侣的注意。”小蛇和他解释道。“如果一只青蛙的叫声不好听，他的身体也不会强劲到哪里去。”

“我觉着难听。”索尔评价道。“小时候，我住的地方门外总有很多青蛙在叫，惹得我睡不着。”

“物种生存的最终目的皆是为了繁衍。”小蛇评价道。“或许有哪位青蛙姑娘觉得你叫得好听极了。”

“天哪，恶心。”青蛙喟叹道，低沉地呱了一句。“我要怎么和青蛙姑娘相处？”

“就和你和人类相处一样。她们也许比人类姑娘还要可爱得多呢。她们不会要求你带她们出去玩，也不要求你听懂她们写的诗，更不会想和你比武打架。只要你叫得好听，她们就喜欢你。”

青蛙略一思忖，倒也觉得不赖，如果他能接受青蛙的审美，青蛙姑娘也就不那么难以接受了。在索尔的印象里，女性要么是芬撒里尔里年长的姐姐们，要么便是骁勇善战的女战士们。和女战士们交往太过危险，毕竟被她们扭伤脚踝和踢碎腕骨还是很疼的，战士们很少会去主动尝试。

“嘿，大学者。”索尔起了玩心，拿长足戳戳小蛇的腹部。“青蛙是怎么……”为了不冒犯到这只敏感的小蛇，他做了个简单手势。

“什么？”

“就是……那个。”他继续说道，呱声都变得低沉而沙哑。

“哦。”小蛇转过头来，明白了他的意思。“哦。这个可和你想象得有些不一样呀。”

“哪里不一样？”

“你瞧，青蛙是没有外露的器官的，两位恋人最亲密的接触也只是抱在一起，在池塘里游泳，然后让自己身体里的生命孢子给放出来，促进受精卵的形成……”

“这是什么意思？”索尔仿佛是一个学堂里的幼童那样提问。“也就是说，我不能和恋人做爱？”

“抱对其实是青蛙最接近哺乳类做爱的一个行为。只不过我不知道会不会有愉悦感。”小蛇偏了偏头，颇有兴趣地深思了起来。“或许我们可以尝试，就当是为了一些……科研方面的努力，你可以找一个母青蛙，然后尝试和她进行抱对……”

索尔只觉得自己的两只大眼睛正在充血，他那不存在的浑身热气又冲上了绿皮做的脑门，他看了看自己的长足和蹼，显然他赤身裸体，是一只合格的青蛙，但不合格的是，他可能一段时间之内都不能和情人鱼水之欢。而如果他按照青蛙的路子来，那么年方900 的王国继承人索尔·奥丁森，便会有成千上百个蝌蚪小孩。

“不！不，不。我不会去做的。这太奇怪了。”他喊了出来，委实吓了那小蛇一跳。“为什么得是青蛙！狼啊狗啊什么都比青蛙好。”

“拜托！青蛙哪里不好。青蛙在古时候便是生殖神的象征。并且在一些传说里还和治愈力有关。况且在民间，青蛙的夜鸣会引发很多浪漫的想象，比如说那个青蛙变成王子的故事，里面的青蛙就是呱，呱地带着公主去沼泽地的。”

一经提示，青蛙便受了这暗示，不经思考便脱口而出一声响亮的大叫：“呱！”

小蛇一惊，尾部迅速锁紧了青蛙的小腿，又让索尔疼得大叫：“呱！”

“疼死我了！呱！”

伊瓦和亚力从醉后朦胧之中被这蛙声唤醒，他们将脏兮兮的身子从酒瓶子间拔起，两只爪子比巨兽的脚还要脏兮兮。他们站起来，在车厢里大踏步走动，时不时因为晃荡而互相搀扶。

“亚力，你有没有听到一些青蛙的叫声？”伊瓦打着哈欠，问他的兄弟。

亚力摇摇头，又点点头。“我听到了青蛙的叫声，还不敢确定是不是梦里听见的，既然你也听见了，那一定是真的。”

索尔此时一只蛙站在他们脚旁的酒瓶之间，小蛇缠着酒瓶底座，挺起前半身听闻动静。

“怎么会有青蛙呢？”

“我们得把它给找出来。”伊瓦说道。

他们开始拨弄酒瓶子，探查每个酒瓶的底部和间隙，伊瓦最先注意到了他脚下这一摞，他从瓶子的缝隙里瞧见了一小节细长的尾巴。他眯起眼睛仔细查看，这虽不是青蛙的脚，也像是个奇怪活物的一部分。

他拨弄开了那堆酒瓶，只见一条细长的青蛇从中匍匐而出，妄想将身子再次隐匿去暗处。亚力扑上前，用面粉袋子捂住了那团青蛇，伊瓦从袋子里握住了蛇的头部，将它抓在手里。

“好哇，居然不是青蛙，是条蛇。”伊瓦笑道。“可惜又瘦又弱，也不能卖什么钱。”

“我们该怎么做才好？”

“也许能够玩一玩。”

兄弟两蹲下身子，将那袋子展开，小蛇从中探出头来，仍然凶恶地发出嘶叫。还没等他们判别这是条什么蛇，一阵气势汹汹的青蛙叫声便惹得他们转过头去。

亚力见着一个暗绿色的影子，蹦出一米多高，正好稳稳地在空中划过一道弧线，一团冰凉青色果冻带着草腥气降落在了他的额头上，顺带着还有一些奇怪的粘液。

“这是什么东西？！”亚力发出尖叫，直把他的兄弟也吓得一哆嗦，放开了那团面粉袋子。

那阵“呱，呱”的歌咏仍然在继续，青蛙从他们一人的额头上跳去另一人的肩背部，再跳回亚力的脸上，两只蹼按住了两只眼皮，让亚力成了个乱挥舞手脚的盲人。

如果亚力和伊瓦能够听懂青蛙的话，这每一句的呱都是有意义的，索尔在冲刺之前喊的就是一句：“放开他！别伤害他！”而后，他又开始胡乱喊叫了起来，比如说：“天哪我踩到了鼻孔”“恶心！这个粘液是我自己的还是他嘴里的？！”

伊瓦到底仍是比亚力要镇静得多，无论这只青蛙英雄如何勇猛无匹，仍然只是一只青蛙而已，他能够连续跳几十次一米高，但最后仍然会找个荷叶歇脚。正当索尔气喘吁吁的空挡，伊瓦便将他从亚力的脸上捡起，攥在了手心里。

“我的天。这又是什么东西？他跟一般的青蛙比起来可真大。”

“我见不着光了！哥哥！”亚力被青蛙的粘液糊了满脸，睁不开眼睛。

索尔挣扎着想要脱离，伊瓦的小手却攥得奇紧，他显然是知道该如何制服一只青蛙的。任凭他胡乱蹬腿、伸手、吐舌头，伊瓦都不曾松手。

“他好有力气！”伊瓦赞叹道。“不是一般的青蛙。”

索尔又一轮的挣扎过后，索尔只觉精疲力尽，他瞧了一眼地上，哪里还有小蛇的痕迹？蛇这类东西是最擅长隐匿自己的了，不像青蛙，去哪里都要宣告自己的到来。索尔混沌间思考着自己能否被那小蛇救下，希望在一点点萎缩，他在听到这两个小孩夸赞的自己的时候尚有余力挣扎，在听到伊瓦提议将自己放在酒里泡着的时候，索尔的整片皮肤都绷紧了，不断冒着冷汗和粘液。兄弟俩好奇他能不能在里头活下来，索尔知道结果，他会活活溺毙。

他平生以来第一次认真地祷告。虽然他自己就是神明的一员。虽然他的祷告对象，一是他的父亲和母亲，二是他的爷爷和奶奶。这看起来都像是极为丢脸的裙带关系展览。索尔最后还是想起了他的弟弟，他不能向他祷告，他连洛基能成为什么神都不知道呢？但是他还是胡乱地祷告了，他希望能够活着见到洛基一面，哪怕是作为青蛙看看他也好。

“嗷——！”伊瓦惨叫了一声，毫无章法地跺起脚来，像个滑稽戏的演员，他快速地松开了对手的控制，索尔的身子滑腻腻地从手上掉了下来。他捏着自己的大脚趾开始哀嚎。一条细长的尾巴消失在倒扣的木桶里，索尔便跟着一起，钻进了木桶。

伊瓦检查着自己的脚指头，那儿赫然有着一对牙印。“我被毒蛇咬了！”他惊叫道。“我被毒蛇咬了！”

亚力跟着他一起哭了出来。“我的眼睛看不见了！”

索尔躲在木桶里不敢出声，他觉察到马车停了下来，有人打开了货仓的门，将这两个倒霉小孩给接了出去。

待到门重新关上，他才松了一口气，拿蹼在黑暗中摸索，果不其然摸到了一截细小灵活尾巴，从他的蹼中溜走了。

“谢谢你。”索尔忍不住说道。

“……”小蛇并未说话，他在黑暗里张大着嘴，他还不知道自己的嘴可以张到这个恐怖的角度，但无论如何他都觉得不对劲。

“他的脚好臭。”小蛇嗫嚅道，带着一些哭腔。“我咬了这只臭脚。”

“我不想死。”

“你救了我的命，你很英勇。”青蛙想去伸手摸摸攒成一团的小蛇的身体，伸出蹼来拍了拍他背部的鳞片。

洛基只觉得自己快要哭出来。他从来没有这样无助过，谁愿意变成一只小青蛇，还要去啃一个倒霉孩子的臭脚丫子？他的耐性即将被消耗干净，那些平日在学城里积攒的生活压力都要一并化成泪液，从眼睛里满溢而出。

他抽噎了一阵，吐着舌头，几秒过后，他连抽噎都做不到了。

“小法师，我得告诉你。那个……蛇是不会分泌泪液的。”青蛙的蹼攀上了他的身子，迟疑着不知该不该继续摸他的鳞片。“你哭不出来，我知道这很难受。”他也不知自己是怎么了，竟然也顺从地蜷曲身子，将身体的重量放在了青蛙的肚皮和胸口。青蛙和蛇正在用自己的方式拥抱。虽然他们的身子同样冰冷，但心跳的力度等同，血流的速度相近。谁见了这个场面，都会被他们的温存而感动。

青蛙用蹼轻轻拍打着小蛇三角形的头，待到那软塌的一滩蛇逐渐恢复力量之后，青蛙才放开他。

“等等，我刚刚咬了那个孩子。”小蛇说道。“会不会……”

“嘘……千万别紧张。”青蛙说。“你是一只无毒蛇，你没有毒液。那个孩子会好好的。”

“什么？！”这仿佛又是一击晴天霹雳。洛基的尾部情不自禁地缠上青蛙在地上放松着的腿部，继而绞紧。

“你把我变成了一只无毒的小母蛇？”

在青蛙的惨叫声中，蛇类最后的尊严被戳破的洛基认真思考，是否要将这只青蛙给吞吃下腹，为仙宫之旅积攒一波体力。


	6. Chapter 6

芬撒里尔白色的宫殿体部被轻拢在白雾之中，它上方蓬松云雾如同一团蛋奶松饼，从环形的宫殿内脱出，逐步上升，像所有蛋奶松饼一般出现裂纹，分裂成几百团形状各异的云朵，往天空的深处去了。它们会作为九界所有天空的云雾，装点白昼与黑夜。

洛基许久未见此等美景，又看着身边同样望得出神的青蛙。他小时也常常这样陪着索尔在芬撒里尔中看一整天的云雾。王后身边织工精巧的侍女们不停把细碎的云雾收集，织出新的云来，她们格外精挑细选的那部分云雾，又会被织成仙宫专有的布料，为贵女们做衣裳。

可他现在没有闲情逸致看一天的云雾。实际上 芬撒里尔是一个白日里不停冒着白雾的宫殿，四周被雾气盖得严严实实。他们俩呆呆坐在水渠旁的石头上，不知要如何进入。

“我们直接游进去，不就好了？”

“万一这条水渠通往的不是中心花园而是茶厅呢？我们就会被发现……然后就被赶出去。”

索尔同意他的想法，茶厅里的水都是直接可以饮用的，他们出现在其中必定不合适。他已经被小女孩儿们讨厌透了，还不想被芬撒里尔的姑娘们讨厌。

他前方的雾气颜色加深，透出约莫一个人影来。索尔连忙抓了小蛇就往身上放，洛基也顺从地缠住了他，任由青蛙带着他蹦蹦跳跳，往墙角里躲避。

“往旁边跳！青蛙！”他指引着他。索尔却走反了路，朝着原来的反方向去了。这也难怪，在雾气之中，谁能明辨方向呢？

索尔见着一只皮靴从雾中钻出来，然后是另一只皮靴，一个高大的人从雾里钻出来。他目光炯炯，皮肤闪耀着健康的光泽。

“让我看看，一只会说话的青蛙，和一只无毒的母蛇。看来你们知道我是谁？”

他那修理整齐的胡子和充满男子气概的脸庞，即便不戴着守门人的头盔，在常人之中也是鹤立鸡群。仙宫的守门人——海姆达尔蹲在他俩面前，试图和他们沟通。

“海姆达尔！仙宫之门的守护者！”

洛基如芒在背，小时曾因贪玩而被守门人拎着领子带回芬撒里尔的记忆仍然鲜活，给他一百个胆子也不敢复刻当年之景。他连忙从索尔身上钻回地面，缩在索尔身后，伺机找机会溜走。

索尔仿佛见了救星，围着高大的守门人蹦蹦跳跳。

“你认识我吗？”

高大的海姆达尔俯下身来，仔细端详小青蛙的样子。“我是第一次见你。”

“不，不！你以前一定见过我。你再看看我？好吗？”索尔眨着两只眼睛乞求道。

海姆达尔再次上下打量了一遍小青蛙，接着摇了摇头。“我不擅长认青蛙。”

“不！我之前是个人！我是昨天变成青蛙的，你应该监视到了我变成青蛙时候发生的事情。一个法师和一个战士决斗，结果那个战士变成了青蛙！”

海姆达尔摸摸他的头发，带着歉意回答：“啊，昨天的事。”他摇了摇头，蹲下身子来。“从昨天开始，我就开始短期休假了，休假期间不再照看阿斯加德的所有事物。所以没看到你们的决斗。”

“休假？”那只小青蛙大叫道。“我从来不知道九界的守望者还会休假。”

海姆达尔捏着下巴思考道：“这是我这两千来第一次休假，这的确比奥丁之眠还要难得一见。可没办法，我也得休假呀。注视九界是非常累人的事。”

“可为什么突然要休假呢？还那么巧。”

“我递上休假申请的时候，王后陛下也是这样问我的。我和她说，我想要睡觉，还有喝酒，喝很多很多的酒，然后继续睡。”

“这是为何？”索尔显然无法理解。“你平时也可以睡觉和喝酒。”

“我睡觉也从来不关闭全视之眼。怎么说，如果你睡觉时睁着眼睛，你会睡得开心吗？我平时也不能喝酒，喝了酒之后，人的视线就会变模糊，如果这时候国王陛下喊我让我看一眼阿斯加德边界的状态，我连边缘的陨石都看不清楚。”海姆达尔说道，显然抱怨颇深。“所以我要把全视之眼给关掉，休息个几天才行。”

“所以。”青蛙饱含希望地问道。“如果我这时让你看看我是谁，你也看不透我这青蛙皮肤，对吗？”

海姆达尔再次仔细地上下打量了一下青蛙，轻轻摇头，说：“我只能知道你是一只健壮、帅气的青蛙。别的什么都看不出来。”

“那你也帮不了我，对不对。”青蛙丧气地说道。

“不行，你得找个大魔法师帮你解咒。或者找施咒人负责。”

说起施咒人，索尔可回过神来了，他转身，发现小蛇缩在墙壁的一角，显然是在盘算着何时逃脱。

“小法师，你赶紧回来。我的施咒人是他。”青蛙把小蛇推到海姆达尔面前，为他们介绍彼此。“海姆达尔，小法师，小法师，这是海姆达尔。小法师昨天把我给变成了青蛙，今天早上又因为一些事故，他被自己的咒语给变成了蛇。”

海姆达尔跟着打量了一遍小蛇，又伸出大拇指比对着他的身长

“我是被你施加的反咒语变成蛇的。不是我自己的咒语。还有，我不是母的！”

海姆达尔恍然大悟：“原来你是一只小公蛇啊。”

“不是，不是，我是阿萨王……我是阿萨学城的学徒，兼修魔法。”

海姆达尔点点头，又问索尔：“你是什么人啊，小青蛙。”

“我是阿萨军营里的战士，今年就要结业了。”

海姆达尔挠挠头，说道：“我肯定是喝酒喝多了。还没问你们：你们来芬撒里尔是要干什么呢？”

青蛙和小蛇相视一眼，面面相觑，不知是不是要将真相和盘托出。洛基浑身打了个抖，修长的身体扭出了花，如果他们能瞒过仙宫的守门人进到芬撒里尔去，那也是一项了不得的壮举呢！

可索尔从来嘴比脑子要利索得多。“我们要去芬撒里尔找大魔法师。然后让他们解咒。”

言毕，他的左脚蹼便被蛇尾巴捉住了，索尔疼得大叫。

“这样啊……可你们不能从这儿进。”

索尔问道：“这里不是通往中心花园的水渠吗？”

海姆达尔大笑着说：“这里是通往仕女们盥洗室的水渠，要通到一个大水缸里烧熟烧热了，再送去浴池里。”

索尔一惊，背后起了不少鸡皮疙瘩，他离变成熟青蛙原来这样近。他诚心诚意地请教海姆达尔哪里才是正确的水池。海姆达尔讳莫如深地看着他身后的小蛇，忽而伸出手来，把小蛇轻柔地抓起，放在手心里。索尔也立即蹦上了他另一只手的手背。

“好守门人，你别抓他，小法师怕人。”

“嗯哼……”守门人吐气如疾风，吹得小蛇的身子都暖洋洋起来。他缩在手掌心，成小小一团，只敢从正中心探出个头来，观察着这位黝黑的巨人。

海姆达尔说：“我可以把你们放上墙壁，你们只需从墙上跳下，就能进到芬撒里尔里头去了。”他等两只小动物适应后，才继续说话：“可我也想问你们，万一你们没法变回来，你们该怎么生活下去呢？”他凑近小蛇说：“你想当一只蛇吗？”他看向索尔，问：“你想当一只青蛙吗？”

“不想！”小蛇迅速地回答，只不过声音极轻，如同雪花落地的声音。而青蛙捏着嘴巴，半晌才说：“我也不知道。”

“为何不知道呢？”

“我想了想，当青蛙也不是不好，即便我成了青蛙，我还是我。只不过长得矮了一点，力气小了一点而已。而且跳跃很有意思。但……我还是不了。我要变回人。”

“这又是为何？”

索尔极为认真地讲到：“我有一位挂念已久的兄弟，我得变回人去见他。还有我肩上的责任。”

“小蛇，你便没什么想说的了？”

洛基开口便是怨怼之气：“我讨厌蛇。而且我作为蛇，只是一只又小又弱的小母蛇而已，要在野地里生活也难。”

“可你很漂亮啊？”青蛙插嘴道。

“漂亮能够变成魔力吗？”小蛇呛了他一口。

索尔仍不知实情严重之处，继续说道：“你的样子就是我梦中的那条蛇。漂亮得很。”

海姆达尔又笑开了，他的门牙大的像石头，嘴里有浓厚的酒味。

“我算是知道了。你们施法，不过是让对方变成自己最喜爱动物的形象罢了。小青蛙喜欢绿色的小蛇，身体不过拇指粗，鳞片齐整，漂漂亮亮。由此推来，小蛇便是喜欢这种健壮青蛙了，强壮有力，蹦的又高。装上一个斗篷便成了超能异士。”

索尔瞪大了眼睛，望着小蛇，小蛇却仍然缩在那里：“你喜欢青蛙吗？”

小蛇没有回答，反而张大口嘶叫了一声，挑衅完毕又快速地缩了回去。

海姆达尔把他们放在芬撒里尔的墙上，若有所思地问道：“你们这样喜欢对方的样子，为什么你们不喜欢自己呢？”

他指着自己的脑门说道：“我不用这只眼睛就能知道，魔咒的解除除了大魔法师之外，还必须受法人心情愉悦，悦纳自我才行。”

索尔丝毫没在听海姆达尔的喃喃自语，他等着海姆达尔走远了才回过神来。怪不得小蛇这样精通童话故事呢！他想，原来他是真心喜欢《新婚小调》里的青蛙王子啊。

他正想再次将小蛇放在背上，却再次不见那碧影，他从墙头望去，小蛇正匆忙在墙上往下爬去。

他突然有些不好意思，为他刚刚的告白而脸红了一阵（青蛙其实是不会脸红的，可能是索尔的灵魂在脸红吧！）。索尔从墙上一跃而下，一边呱、呱地宣告自己的着陆，一边在脑子里想着那只小蛇的事。他多想告诉他：即便不是绿色的小母蛇，他也漂亮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也想休假…………


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

芬撒里尔比洛基记忆里要美好一千倍，一百倍。他原以为自己对芬撒里尔的美好回忆大多带了童年时的梦境，但这不正确。芬撒里尔比他想象得更为美丽和舒适，花草在月光下生长，石亭中有软椅和圆桌，空气中飘散着花草茶的香气，他能从中闻到母亲的味道。

怀旧的魔法也击中了索尔，虽然他在芬撒里尔时并不对这些花草和饰物着迷，但记忆中对舒适童年的怀念同样攫取了他的心。索尔只想跳进内室随处可见的软垫上，好好睡一觉。

他们往中央水池的方向走去，索尔觉得自己的心跳得格外的快，脚丫子和手蹼也变得湿漉漉的，他甚至想要放声高歌，用青蛙的语言来唱歌。

“呱！”他像是中了魔咒般，发出了极为响亮的一声。在他身边，原本匍匐游走的小蛇也吓了一跳，直起上半身。

“你要做什么！”他睁大眼睛，说道。

霎时间，中央水池里响起了一声更响的“呱”，接着是三声、五声、七声，各类不同音色、不同音调的呱声从四方响起，如水波纹般扩散开来。

一丛一丛的青蛙被唤醒，健硕的青蛙们跳起，往水池上方的水盆跳去，另一些娇小的青蛙们则站在花丛之中，饶有兴致地望着这些求欢的歌者们。中央水池再不是仙女们沐浴嬉戏的地方，而成了青蛙们的狂欢池。

索尔的本能在指引他前去加入狂欢，一种奇怪的冲动从他的腹部中生出，涌入他的大脑袋里。他听见自己在说：“我要找一个漂亮的伙伴，我要和他一起游泳嬉戏，一起吃苍蝇和孑孓。”

“但我是个人类！”索尔经不住叫了起来，遏制住自己狂跳的冲动，转头望着小蛇。“快帮帮我，我不想去和母青蛙抱抱！”

面对如此的青蛙狂欢盛景，小蛇已经把自己卷成了一个小丘，害怕被卷入青蛙的狂欢宴饮之中。   
“小蛇！”青蛙的吼叫使得小蛇清醒了一点，他从层层环绕的身体里探出半个脑袋来。青蛙又喊道：“用你的尾巴掐住我的脚！就像之前那样。”

“你确定吗！”小蛇说，他窜到了青蛙跟前。

“我确定！拜托你了小蛇，我是一个人类壮汉，我不想和母青蛙有几百个我不知道的孩子！”青蛙喊道，鸣囊鼓起。“呱！拜托了！”

小蛇用尾巴卷住了青蛙的右腿，只听一声响亮的“呱”，青蛙停止住了手舞足蹈，左腿却仍然要往前迈。

“再上来些，把我的手也给捆住！”青蛙喊道

“我不是绳子！”小蛇抱怨道，身子徐徐缠上青蛙的躯体，直到头从背上探出来。

“谢谢你，小蛇！”青蛙说道，他的左脚踩在右脚上，双腿被挤在一起捆住，整个身躯径直倒在了路上。

“我什么时候放开你？”小蛇说。他觉得自己的肚皮要爆炸了。

“如果我说要一个晚上的话，你能接受吗？”青蛙的话从花园的土里传来。

“不行！我会放你马上去抱对！”小蛇放松了对青蛙双足的钳制，青蛙连忙伸展前肢，抱住了小蛇，他大声说道：“别了，我只想和你在一块儿！”

“你说什么？”

“我不想去水池里，我只想大声叫唤，然后和你在一起乘凉……”他睁开了眼睛，把瞳孔转向了后面。

“嘿！”正倚靠在他肩胛骨上的小蛇吓了一跳，身体缩紧。“这个真的挺吓人的。”

“我是青蛙，我就是能这样的……”他伸展着蹼，突然感觉到了一阵心安，他浑身上下对伴侣的渴望都消失了。一股湿漉漉的水珠子流淌到他的脚蹼上。

“你们真是奇怪的一对……”一个温暖的女声从他脚边传来。“青蛙和蛇，哇，我从没见过这样的人来参加青蛙求爱派对。”她顿了顿，接着说：“也没见过这样的抱对方式……”

“这不是抱对！”小蛇闻言，立即放松了所有束缚，将青蛙放在了地上。“他在遏制发情的欲望。”

索尔甩掉自己脸上的泥土和粘液，从地上爬了起来。一只健壮的母青蛙站在他的脚边，好奇地打量着他。

“我的天，你是第一次发情吗？”她关切地说。“你一定手足无措了。”

“可能事实有一些难以理解，女士，但我并不是青蛙，我是一个被变成青蛙的人类。”索尔说道。而小蛇则快嘴替他补充道：“他不想违背自己的本愿，因为发情才去和一个青蛙小姐生小蝌蚪。”

“胡说。”那位青蛙小姐咯咯地笑开了。“我们芬撒里尔的青蛙，绝不会像凡间的青蛙一样，发情了便随便找一个伴侣亲热，那样简直是野兽。我们只会去接近自己真心欣赏的人，再和他们共度春宵。”

“但我刚才的确……”索尔望着自己的蹼，再看了看身边的小蛇，如果他是人，现在肯定也都抓耳挠腮，不好意思起来了。

“所以你俩真的是一对儿！我的天。”青蛙小姐笑得更用力了，每一句笑里都带着呱、呱的声响。“天哪我能把遇见你们的事情写在门口的留言树叶上吗？这太少见了，也许主办方还会采访你们，我有个朋友正好是这里的DJ……”

“不不不，小姐。我们只是一起旅游的旅伴而已，这不太正常。而且我也是人类，我并不是一只蛇……”小蛇游走到她面前，解释道。

“那你们是来干嘛的？”青蛙小姐问道。

“我来找芬撒里尔的大法师，我们两个人都身中魔咒，还都堵死了解咒的路子，只能来找大法师的帮忙。”索尔解释道。

“你说的魔咒，我的天，该不会是那个魔咒吧，那个，就是很早之前发生的那个故事！娇蛮的公主，和变成青蛙的国王。天，这该不会是同款的魔咒吧，我居然能看见！我再问一遍哦，我真的不能把你们的事写下来吗？我觉得自己藏不下这么多的秘密！”青蛙小姐兴奋地弹跳了起来，她边快速地说着话，边在索尔身旁仔细查看他的身体。这样被一位青蛙淑女仔细打量，还是一件尴尬事。

“真的和青蛙一模一样。就好像从小蝌蚪长出来的。”青蛙小姐赞叹道。

“女士，我得问你，你知道哪里去找大法师吗？还有，你说的这个故事是不是那个华纳公主的故事？”

青蛙小姐若有所思，在原地徘徊了一阵，说：“大法师不在这边的宫殿里住着。关于这个魔咒的故事，我也只是听我的妈妈和姨妈听他姨妈的妈妈的姨妈的姨妈说起过。具体的我还真不太懂。”

小蛇在青蛙的背后摆了个失望的苦脸，他在想些什么呢，芬撒里尔的青蛙再怎么厉害，也只是青蛙而已啊！

她接着说道：“不过我知道，解咒的方法好像是一个吻。不过话说回来了，多厉害的魔法，破咒不都是要用真爱之吻吗？”

“这还真的不是……”小蛇咕哝了一句。

“但，你为什么带了一只小蛇来？你们俩没有亲亲过吗？也许你俩可以试试看，反正如果是我遇到了这种事，肯定会把周围的人都亲个遍的。”

和青蛙亲亲？小蛇再次把自己蜷了起来，青蛙更是不敢看他，只得盯着自己的脚边。

“我不管，我不喜欢这样，你去那个池子里面找个青蛙姑娘吧。我不愿。”

青蛙小姐大度地笑笑，说：“别着急，小蛇，我记得蛇族的聚会是在下周二的晚上，我们轮流使用这个水池，为了避免尴尬，我们从来不打照面的。”她又看了一遍索尔的青蛙英姿，说道：“不过，我觉得你还是可以去池子之中再碰碰运气。青蛙姑娘们见了你，肯定都走不动道了。”

“我……我不需要。”索尔大着胆子，宣称道。“我不愿意去，我要和小蛇在一起。”

那只小蛇听了，显然也在发愣，还忘了吐信子。那只伟岸的青蛙走到他的身边，他才颤抖地说出：“但你是青蛙啊！”

“这不一样的，小蛇，你是人，我也是人，我们两个是同一种生物。”他坚定地说道。

洛基的心里却像是有一阵恼人的火花，从灶膛中炸了出来。“你不能因为我是这里唯一的人，才来尝试亲我啊？！你这个笨青蛙！”

“如果我说的不对，你大可以反驳我，我不争辩，但我的确不想去。”

“我的天，你俩也太可爱了。拜托，如果后面有空的话，能让你们和我一起画张相吗？待会儿就好。”青蛙小姐尖叫道。

中央喷泉高起一道水柱，呈伞状洒在半空之中，水雾迷蒙，如梦似幻，青蛙和小蛇皆是第一次见到如此盛景，竟然迟迟说不出话来。

洛基已经离开芬撒里尔数百年，但在幼年之时，他从未见到这样欢乐快活的场景，青蛙们为了一场夜晚的盛会盛装打扮，摆足了气派，做足了架势，只为了这个时候邀约上心爱的青蛙伴侣，在水池里一同高歌，再在水里快活地游泳，将珍贵的生命孢子散播在河流之中，盼望着哪一日，他们的孩子也会回到这里快活地起舞。

索尔呢？索尔比他想得还要简单，爬上喷泉的顶部，到达最高的喷水柱上面！他们要从那里看向星空，然后互相表明自己的心意。

小蛇看见他眼中的亮光，立即明白了他的意思，他虽不敢直接挑明，但当青蛙把他抱起，扶上自己宽阔的背部的时候，他并没有反对。

“他们真的是一对！”在他们进入喷泉的时候，这句话在蛙群中传染开来，洛基听到青蛙小姐尖利的叫声：“我是第一个发现他们的人！他们是两个人类！他们要变回人类啦！”

当他们升到最高点的时候，所有青蛙都屏气凝神，不再发出高歌，仿佛是等待着首领开口，宴会才能被容许继续。

当洛基不知道该如何开口时，青蛙说话了，他看起来又郑重又温柔。“我想说，小蛇，你是我见过最足智多谋的人，而且我们俩搭档得很好，我知道，如果你是个战士的话，我想我们早就在一块儿了。你为了我咬了臭脚丫，还陪我进了芬撒里尔，其实如果不算我们那个糟糕的误会，我还是挺喜欢……你的。”

“我说了，别因为我是唯一一个人类而吻我！”他反驳道。

“那你愿意试试看吗？就一下就好。”青蛙笑嘻嘻地说道。“现在是青蛙的派对，你得跟着青蛙的本能去走。”

他们到了水柱旁边，水流不断奔涌向下，一个滑溜溜的大理石水渠环绕在喷泉上，青蛙情侣们要在这里拥抱，再从那里滑下去。

“我感觉……我不知道。拜托。我感觉我可能要被溺死。”小蛇开始胡言乱语，他望了眼下面的水流，接着闭上了眼睛。

他想起了母亲在讲述青蛙之吻时的表情，她大肆渲染《新婚小调》中公主的恐惧心理，她害怕自己吻上一张湿乎乎，又腥又臭的嘴巴，也害怕青蛙的掌蹼摸上她的小脸。但母亲说了，她并没有吻上青蛙的嘴，而是在她快要靠近的那一刻，青蛙就变回了国王，她的唇瓣贴上了另一对玫瑰色的柔软嘴唇。

——然而，没有湿漉漉的粘膜，也没有嘴唇。小蛇在惊呼之下和青蛙一块跌跌撞撞地从喷泉上跌落下来。当洛基睁开眼的时候，他们正在大理石的滑道上飞驰，水声充斥了耳朵，他们飞速地掉落下来，落在花园的泥地上。

一个巨大的人影从花丛中显现，越来越近，其余青蛙都不再叫喊了，索尔听见他们从中央水池撤离的游泳声音，方才他刚要亲吻小蛇，所有亮光就都熄灭在了黑暗里，他站立不稳跌落在滑道之中。索尔在泥地上抱紧了浑身湿透的小蛇，将他放在了自己背上。内心涌现了一股子勇气，哪怕这次真的变成煮青蛙，也要还上上次小蛇舍命相救的情谊。

来人取下了斗篷的帽子，一头金发在月光照射下闪耀，随意的发型显示出她此刻的慵懒心情。她柔美、艳丽的面庞贴进了小蛇和青蛙。

索尔捂住了自己嘴中差点奔涌而出的话语，他的心还在扑通扑通地跳着，不知那是因为慌张还是愉悦。

洛基震惊之余，在虚空中低声发出一声叫唤，几不可闻，但如果你仔细听，还能听到一句——“妈妈”。

“让我看看，是谁在这里让我睡不好啊？”弗利嘉在晚风中笑着说道。


End file.
